Un beau dimanche de Mai
by LisaC.5
Summary: Après avoir passé un agréable samedi à l'extérieur, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent le dimanche dans leur appartement à s'ennuyer. Naruto trouve des idées sur internet et les deux hommes vont s'amuser à les mettre en oeuvre. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avance, Naruto se rend compte que Sasuke est différent de d'habitude... Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez si vous lisez.


Dimanche 13 mai. Un grand appartement silencieux où seul le bruit de la fine pluie heurtant les vitres retentissait. Deux hommes. Un brun assis sur une chaise en bois corrigeant des copies sur une table de cuisine. Un blond dans un canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, effectuant des recherches sur des pathologies infectieuses rares.

La concentration régnait.

L'homme brun se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et était professeur de mathématiques dans le lycée de la ville.

L'homme blond était Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait vingt-six ans et était infirmier aux urgences. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à avoir son week-end par il ne savait quel miracle. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre parce que cela lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps avec son compagnon.

Hier, comme il faisait beau temps, ils avaient passé leur journée près d'un lac. Au programme : baignade – pique-nique – tentatives de noyade et tendres baisers. Seulement comme aujourd'hui il faisait moche, ils avaient décidé de rester à leur appartement pour faire quelques corvées et finir des petites choses concernant leur travail respectif.

D'ailleurs, Naruto venait de finir ses recherches. Il s'étira longuement comme cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était resté concentré sur son ordinateur, ses lunettes sur le nez, et il rangea sa trousse et son calepin de notes qu'il vint ensuite placer dans son sac de travail à côté de lui. Son ordinateur, lui, resta posé sagement sur la table en bois du salon alors qu'il se levait pour aller voir où en était son amant.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et vint enlacer les épaules du brun de ses bras, collant son torse au dos de Sasuke qui ne se défit pas de l'étreinte. Naruto laissa un instant son nez passer dans les cheveux ébènes afin de respirer l'odeur boisé du shampoing de son amant. Il adorait son odeur.

« T'en es où chéri ? » demanda-t-il.

Sasuke en profita pour poser son stylo et laisser sa tête reposer sur le torse de Naruto.

« J'ai bientôt fini. Plus qu'une trentaine de copies à vue de nez. »

Le blond pouffa doucement.

« J'aime ta définition de « bientôt fini ». Ils ont été bons tes élèves ?

-Ça va. Ils s'en sont bien sortis.

-Pour que tu dises ça, c'est que ça doit vraiment être le cas dis donc !

-Eh bien c'est vrai que pour une fois je suis agréablement surpris parce que tout le monde a vraiment fait des efforts pour ce devoir. » avoua Sasuke alors qu'il lançait comme un regard de fierté à ses copies déjà corrigées comme s'il avait ses élèves en face de lui.

Naruto sourit doucement et embrassa la tête de son amant avant de s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Je commence à faire à manger. » dit-il simplement en nouant son tablier de cuisine orange autour de sa taille et derrière sa nuque.

L'homme blond ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'il contenait et en voyant les différents ingrédients non transformés, il eut une idée. Il allait faire un des plats préférés de son compagnon : une tarte au thon et à la tomate. Il sortit tout d'abord les ingrédients pour préparer la pâte à tarte et commença à la faire. Cela fait, il la mit au frigo afin de la laisser reposer une petite heure. Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto s'occupa de couper les tomates, égoutter le thon, réaliser la préparation et laver la salade qui accompagnerait la tarte.

Lorsque l'heure fut finie, le blond sortit le pot de farine et en saupoudra sur son plan de travail avant de sortir sa pâte à tarte du frigo afin de l'étaler avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. Il put ensuite mettre le tout dans un plat à tarte et enfourner.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que soudainement deux bras vinrent délicatement enlacer sa taille, collant son dos à un torse bien connu. Naruto bascula sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle vienne se poser sur l'épaule de son brun alors qu'il posait ses mains bronzées sur celles pâles de son amant, bien qu'elles soient encore toutes farineuses.

« T'as déjà fini ? » demanda le blond.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un bisou sur sa joue striée de trois cicatrices. Naruto sourit et se retourna dans les bras qui l'enserraient toujours afin de poser ses bras sur les épaules carrées de Sasuke. Il cueillit doucement de ses lèvres celles rosées face à lui tout en fermant les yeux. Le brun répondit à son baiser alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient et leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger lentement.

Soudain, Naruto rompit le baiser et « essuya » la farine qu'il avait sur les mains sur le visage déjà blanc face à lui. Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux fermés puis les rouvrit lentement pour ne pas se mettre de grain blanc dans les yeux.

« Ouh ça Uzumaki tu vas me le payer. » dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Naruto éclata de rire et vint se réfugier de l'autre côté du plan de travail, donc juste à côté de la table de la cuisine où Sasuke travaillait un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci d'ailleurs plongea ses mains dans le pot de farine afin d'en ressortir deux grosses poignées.

Le blond regarda alors son amant avec des yeux de défi.

« Viens et attrape-moi Uchiwa si t'en es capable. » le provoqua-t-il.

Le dit Uchiwa fit alors le tour du plan de travail et Naruto commença à fuir vers le canapé. Il manqua de tomber alors qu'il glissait sur la mallette de travail du brun ce qui le ralentit dans sa course. Sasuke attrapa alors le blond et répandit toute la farine qu'il avait dans ses poings sur la tête de celui-ci qui tomba définitivement à la renverse alors qu'il venait de louper la marche d'escalier qui menait au salon. Il eut alors le réflexe de s'accrocher à Sasuke dans sa chute, l'entraînant avec lui vers le sol en parquet du salon.

« Aouch ! » firent les deux simultanément.

Mais Naruto fut celui qui se remit le plus rapidement de la chute et il inversa les rôles afin de se retrouver sur son amant. Il essuya alors sa tête enfarinée sur le tee-shirt noir du brun.

« J'ai gagné ! » fit-il en arborant un grand sourire ce qui désespéra Sasuke.

Le blond planta un baiser sur la bouche de son ténébreux ce qui eut pour effet de le radoucir un peu plus. Naruto se redressa ensuite et tendit sa main à Sasuke qui la saisit afin de l'aider à se relever. Cependant, ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas le brun fut qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son amant, une main bronzée dans son dos le maintenant contre celui-ci.

« Bonjour ~ » fit Naruto.

Sasuke pouffa doucement de rire alors que son amant faisait l'imbécile. Ce fut alors au tour du brun de poser ses bras autour des épaules du blond et à Naruto d'enlacer la taille fine de ses bras bronzés. Puis, dans un même élan, les deux amoureux firent se joindre leurs lèvres dans une douce étreinte signant la fin de cette petite bataille improvisée. Leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement alors que le baiser restait totalement platonique sans pour autant être dépourvu de tendresse. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, profitant tout simplement de cette douce étreinte. Ils se séparèrent tout de même au bout d'un moment, finissant par juste déposer de légers bisous sur la bouche en face d'eux.

Les deux amants se sourirent doucement avant de revenir tous les deux dans la cuisine et d'admirer le beau bazar qu'ils y avaient mis.

« Ah bah super… » soupira Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire face au commentaire sarcastique de son compagnon puis prit une éponge alors que le brun allait chercher l'aspirateur pour nettoyer le sol pendant que le blond se chargeait du plan de travail et des meubles.

Finalement, quand ils finirent de tout nettoyer et de tout ranger, le four signala la fin de la cuisson du repas de ces messieurs qui mirent alors la table avant de s'installer pour commencer à manger tranquillement.

Sasuke en profita alors pour parler des dernières copies qu'il avait corrigées et Naruto lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert en faisant ses recherches pour son travail.

Ils continuèrent de discutailler comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de débarrasser la table et de ranger la dernière assiette propre dans le placard.

Ils vinrent alors s'asseoir dans le canapé, Sasuke contre Naruto, sa tête sur son épaule et un bras autour des épaules du brun, afin de regarder la télé.

Mais au bout d'un moment, une phrase retentit :

« On se fait un peu chier là non ? »

C'était Naruto qui venait de poser cette question. En fait, il fallait savoir que les deux hommes n'étaient pas faits pour rester sagement posés pendant des heures au même endroit. Non, eux ils étaient des hommes d'action, ce qui pouvait être handicapant lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. En plus, ce n'était pas dans leur petite ville où tout était calme le dimanche, qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour leur venir en aide.

« Et en plus on peut rien faire dehors vu comment il fait moche. », ajouta Sasuke alors que dehors la pluie commençait à se faire plus bruyante.

Naruto se pencha alors en avant afin de récupérer son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sasuke d'un ton désespéré se demandant bien ce que son amant avait encore eu comme idée.

Il ne reçut pas de réponses et le brun se dit qu'il allait juste attendre qu'il ait fini, se reconcentrant sur l'émission qu'ils regardaient.

« Ah ah ! » s'exclama Naruto en un signe de victoire.

Sasuke tourna un visage tout à fait sceptique vers lui. L'homme blond lui mit alors tout simplement l'écran dans le bon sens afin de lui montrer sa trouvaille.

Le brun parcourut des yeux la page internet sur laquelle était resté son amant.

« Mouais pourquoi pas sur un malentendu, fit-il.

-Alors ça c'est le « ouais c'est bien ce que t'as trouvé Naruto mais je veux pas dire que t'as eu une bonne idée ». »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« On commence par quoi alors ? demanda Naruto, Je te laisse choisir comme je suis galant. » fit-il en clignant d'un œil.

Un bruit de tape derrière la tête ainsi qu'une exclamation de douleur retentirent.

« On commence par le jeu vidéo, j'ai une raclée à te mettre ! » s'exclama Sasuke alors que les flammes de la vengeance brillaient dans ses yeux.

Naruto se leva alors du canapé pour se diriger vers le meuble télé. Il alluma la console sur laquelle ils allaient jouer et Sasuke changea la source avec la télécommande qui était à côté de lui afin que l'accueil de la console s'affiche sur l'écran télé. Le blond regardait pendant ce temps par quel jeu ils allaient commencer. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Naruto saisit les deux boîtiers sur lesquels il hésitait et les tendit à Sasuke. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent, l'habitude aidant, et le blond ouvrit le boîtier contenant le CD du jeu de course de voiture.

Une fois le jeu mis dans la console, Naruto prit les deux manettes et revint s'asseoir à côté de son amant qui n'était définitivement plus en mode câlin et tendresse mais bien dans un esprit de compétition.

Sasuke saisit la manette et s'éloigna de son blond pour se mettre en position pour jouer.

« Je vais te défoncer dobe ! »

Naruto pouffa de rire.

« Que tu crois teme. »

Les deux hommes eurent tous les deux des rictus en coin. Naruto choisit le terrain de la course et le compte à rebours se lança une fois que les deux hommes eurent choisis leurs personnages. Ainsi, un prince aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche s'élança avec sa moto sur la terre battue, contrôlé par Sasuke tandis qu'une grenouille verte dans une voiture de course orange, contrôlée par Naruto, venait de rater son départ.

« Arg !

-Ah ah, se moqua le brun à côté de lui.

-Attends, ris pas trop vite ! »

En effet, Naruto venait de récupérer un objet qui allait lui permettre de gagner beaucoup de vitesse. Ainsi, le blond put remonter de quelques places. Ajouté au fait qu'il connaissait le terrain par cœur à force de jouer au jeu, il se retrouva rapidement derrière son amant brun.

« Et coucou ~ » fit-il tout en attaquant le prince sur sa moto.

Se fut au tour de Sasuke de pousser un cri de mécontentement. Naruto finit le deuxième tour avant Sasuke et continua d'évoluer sur le terrain de course sans aucun souci. Sasuke essaya de le rattraper mais le blond fit en sorte de laisser un maximum de piège sur son passage qui ralentirait ainsi la progression du brun. Celui-ci laissa à nouveau échapper un cri de colère alors qu'il glissait sur une énième peau de banane laissé par Naruto. Soudain, Sasuke ramassa un objet qui se révéla être une arme qui une fois lancée ne se dirigeait que vers le premier de la course qui actuellement se trouvait être Naruto.

Le brun commença à jubiler car un plan diabolique venait de se former dans sa tête. Il commença donc à remonter dans le classement avant d'arriver juste derrière Naruto qui était toujours en tête. Il lança alors l'objet qui allait lui permette de gagner la course. Seulement, ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention fut que la ligne d'arrivée se profilait déjà à l'horizon. Il vit donc que son objet qui était censé le faire gagner avait été lancé trop tard car Naruto franchissait déjà la ligne d'arrivée, gagnant la course et ne se faisant toucher que trop tard par son objet.

« Oh putain ! C'est une blague ! » explosa Sasuke.

Naruto se tordit de rire alors qu'il voyait bien que son amant était envahi d'une colère sans nom.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri, il a perdu. » le nargua le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le fusilla de son regard noir. Le sourire de Naruto ne fit que s'agrandir faisant enrager son brun de plus bel.

« Je. Veux. Une. Revanche. dit lentement Sasuke.

-Bien sûr mon cœur ~ » susurra Naruto alors qu'il relançait une course, cette fois-ci, sur un terrain goudronné.

Mais, encore une fois, bien qu'il ait eu toute la bonne volonté du monde, Sasuke perdit la course, faisant jubiler Naruto une fois de plus.

« On change de jeu. » déclara Sasuke avant de se lever du canapé pour aller changer le disque se trouvant dans la console.

Il le retira et le rangea dans son boîtier de jeu avant de saisir l'autre jeu sur lequel Naruto hésitait précédemment. Il l'inséra dans la console puis revint s'asseoir pendant que le blond continuait de rire comme un fou.

Cela le faisait toujours rigoler comme une baleine de voir à quel point son si élégant et mystérieux Sasuke perdait le contrôle de son être lorsqu'il perdait. Quel mauvais joueur se dit le blond alors que le menu d'accueil du nouveau jeu s'affichait sur l'écran de télévision.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un jeu de combat. Naruto choisit un personnage haut en couleurs maîtrisant le vent et possédant un démon en lui, lui prêtant ainsi force et guérison rapide. Sasuke, quant à lui, choisit un personnage lui ressemblant physiquement maniant le feu, la foudre et ayant un katana. Son personnage pouvait également faire apparaître des serpents.

Naruto lança un premier combat dans une forêt où la végétation était luxuriante et où un ruisseau s'écoulait lentement sous des troncs d'arbre sur lesquels étaient leur personnage en début de combat.

« C'est parti ! » s'exclama le brun alors qu'il était motivé pour gagner enfin face à son amant.

Naruto sourit en coin car ce que ne savait pas forcément son amoureux était qu'il avait passé pas mal de ses heures de repos à jouer à ce jeu. Et récemment il avait posé pas mal de congé comme il avait fait dans les derniers mois beaucoup trop de remplacements.

Et en effet, à la fin du combat, le résultat était sans appel, se fut Naruto le vainqueur grâce à sa grande connaissance des attaques spéciales et potentialités de son personnage.

« Mais, tu triches c'est pas possible ! râla une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

-Non, juste bien entraîné, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Oh putain me dis pas que t'y as joué pendant tes congés ? demanda le brun alors qu'une lumière venait d'apparaître dans son esprit.

-Eh eh ~

-Roh putain… »

Naruto ne put alors s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Sasuke se vengea alors en balançant un de ses poings dans le bras de son amant.

« Aouch ! » s'écria-t-il au milieu de son fou rire.

Il vit alors son brun commencer à bouder, croisant les bras sur son torse, se détournant de lui. Naruto sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tout en posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Boude pas chéri.

-Hm. » répondit seulement Sasuke.

Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois et se dit qu'il allait relever le défi de faire sortir son amoureux de son boudin puéril. Il commença par planter un premier tendre baiser sur la joue droite de Sasuke. Il plongea ensuite son nez dans son cou, le frottant contre la peau laiteuse de son amant avant d'y appliquer une multitude de petits baisers, point faible de Sasuke qui pourtant ne craqua pas et frissonna simplement.

Naruto sourit et continua son périple, découvrant légèrement la base du cou de son amant, capturant ensuite un bout de peau entre ses lèvres pour y appliquer une légère succion, laissant ainsi une légère marque violacée sur la peau pâle. Naruto vit alors les pommettes de son amant se teinter progressivement d'une douce couleur rose. Le blond sut qu'il fallait passer à une attaque plus franche.

Il se redressa soudainement pour rapidement venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant tout en prenant son visage en coupe de ses deux mains. Il se saisit ensuite de ses lèvres des siennes afin d'embrasser son amoureux de manière à le faire quitter son silence.

Au début, Sasuke ne retourna pas son baiser à Naruto mais quand celui-ci se mit à mordiller ses lèvres et passer sa langue sur les zones tendrement meurtries, il craqua et répondit passionnément au baiser, passant une main dans la nuque parsemée de cheveux blonds et son autre main sur la taille de son amant. Naruto fit alors migrer ses mains dans les cheveux charbon face à lui.

Les deux amants continuèrent de s'embrasser de la sorte jusqu'à petit à petit calmer leurs ardeurs. Naruto finit par passer ses bras autour du cou pâle avant de rompre le baiser progressivement, déposant encore de courts baisers sur les lèvres rougies.

Sasuke avait maintenant une respiration légèrement haletante, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés par ses soins ainsi que les joues colorées.

« Tsss… Dobe, dit simplement Sasuke alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'encore une fois, il venait de « perdre » face à son amant.

Mais pour une fois, il appréciait énormément sa défaite.

« Eh eh, teme ! »

Se fut alors au tour de Sasuke de cueillir par surprise les lèvres en face des siennes ce qui fut loin de déplaire à Naruto. Seulement le brun relâcha rapidement les lèvres de son amant avant de le repousser sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le blond.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin avant de se lever du canapé.

« Je t'ai eu dobe. »

Naruto rit doucement, accordant ainsi cette petite victoire à son amant. Il le regarda d'ailleurs se diriger vers la cuisine alors que lui posait ses bras sur la tête du canapé où vint se loger son menton.

Naruto suivit du regard son brun s'affairer dans la pièce alors qu'il préparait il ne savait quoi. Il comprit au bout d'un moment que son amant était en train de leur concocter leur boisson chaude favorite.

Ainsi, Sasuke revint dans le salon avec, dans sa main gauche, son café au lait bien fumant et dans sa main droite ce qu'il supposait être son capuccino. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais bu étant celui que lui préparait son amant.

Le brun lui tendit justement sa tasse quand il fut devant lui. Naruto la saisit, faisant se toucher leurs doigts, tout en lui souriant pour le remercier.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirent que la compétition était finie. Pour l'instant.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se caller l'un contre l'autre le temps de boire le contenu de leurs tasses.

Naruto avait remis les chaînes sur la télévision et ils étaient tombés sur leur film préféré : La Princesse et la Grenouille. Ainsi, lorsque la chanson favorite du film de Naruto retentit, celui-ci se mit à chantonner joyeusement tout en dansant sur le canapé.

« Fais gaffe, t'en mets partout ! » s'exclama alors Sasuke alors que ce qu'il restait des boissons chaudes tanguaient dangereusement dans les tasses.

Naruto éclata de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser son brun de l'épaule pour le dérider un peu. Il le vit alors sourire légèrement ce qu'il s'empressa de cacher en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson favorite. La chanson se termina et Naruto éteignit la télé.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Sasuke mécontent qu'on interrompe son visionnage.

Naruto sourit malicieusement.

« On ne va pas regarder un film qu'on a déjà vu trois cent fois !

-Sachant que c'est totalement ce dont tu serais capable, qu'as-tu comme idée en tête ? demanda le brun d'un air sceptique.

-J'ai envie qu'on joue à tape-tape ! » s'exclama Naruto ses yeux bleus brillant comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Sasuke leva un sourcil lui demandant silencieusement de développer son idée.

« Alors ! C'est comme un cache-cache mais avec des particularités. Celui qui compte a les yeux bandés le temps que l'autre se cache. Une fois le décompte terminé, celui qui est caché peut commencer à faire du bruit pour que l'autre le trouve s'il a du mal.

-Hm hm, fit Sasuke toujours douteux.

-Allez s'il te plaît ~ »

Le brun eut alors le malheur de poser son regard sur son blond favori qui lui faisait les yeux doux, ces mêmes yeux devant lesquels le jeune homme partageant la vie du blond ne pouvait résister. Ses battements de cœur augmentèrent et il dut détourner le regard de Naruto pour qu'il ne le voit pas en train de rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée.

« Bon d'accord, accepta finalement Sasuke.

-Ouiiiiiii ! » s'exclama Naruto en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

Le brun sourit et accepta le long baiser que le blond lui fit sur la joue. Il était fou de lui comme ce n'était pas permis. Sasuke tourna la tête vers son blond et posa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent doucement pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le brun rompe le baiser pour déclarer :

« C'est toi qui compte ! »

Naruto resta bouche bée alors qu'il venait de se faire allègrement piégé comme un bleu par son amant. Il soupira et se leva du canapé, voyant ainsi son amant revenir vers lui avec une écharpe à la main. Il lui tourna le dos afin que le brun puisse lui nouer le tissu autour de la tête et plus particulièrement sur les yeux. Il sentit alors de douces lèvres se poser sur la peau de son cou et il sut que son brun était ensuite parti se cacher. Il commença donc à compter :

« Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. »

Sasuke, lui, regardait partout afin de trouver rapidement un endroit où il pourrait se cacher.

Il pensa d'abord à se placer derrière le comptoir mais si Naruto arrivait vers lui, il se retrouverait alors pris au piège. Le brun soupira et se dit qu'il allait faire simple. Il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cachette. Une fois devant, il grimpa silencieusement dessus.

Sasuke venait de se cacher en s'asseyant sur la table la cuisine. Quand Naruto viendrait près de lui, il pourrait alors se lever pour aller sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine de leur « salle à manger » et il pourrait ainsi changer de table pour s'installer sur celle de la pièce juxtaposant celle où il était actuellement.

« Trente ! Attention j'arrive ! Sas' t'es caché ? » demanda Naruto alors qu'il venait de finir son décompte.

Le silence répondit à sa déclaration et il supposa donc que son amant avait eu assez de temps pour trouver une cachette. Il commença par réfléchir aux endroits possibles où il aurait pu se cacher.

La première idée qui lui vint fut le canapé. Il se souvenait qu'il avait compté juste devant celui-ci. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à rencontrer le meuble avec ses pieds puis commença à en faire le tour. Cela fait, et Sasuke toujours introuvable, il tendit les mains pour vérifier que son amant n'était pas simplement assis au milieu des coussins. Il ne le trouva pas là alors il changea de direction pour se diriger cette fois-ci vers le deuxième endroit de cette grande pièce qu'ils avaient en quelques sortes partagée en trois afin d'y faire un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Il commença par faire le tour de la table de la salle à manger mais toujours pas de Sasuke en vue ou en tout cas à portée de main.

Le brun vit que Naruto venait vers lui, donc dans la cuisine. Il pensa que c'était le bon moment pour changer de perchoir. Il enjamba le comptoir et vint s'asseoir sur la table de la salle à manger pendant que le blond faisait le tour de la cuisine. Ne trouvant toujours rien, Naruto se détourna de la pièce qu'il venait de fouiller et commença à partir vers la chambre.

Sasuke retint un pouffement de rire, tel un enfant, alors que son compagnon avait manqué de se casser royalement la figure en loupant une marche.

« Où que tu sois j'ai l'impression que tu viens de voir ce qu'il s'est passé et je sens que tu te fous de ma gueule ! » s'exclama Naruto comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Le blond reprit ses recherches et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et comme Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait jamais le trouver, il se dit qu'il allait aider un peu son amant en tapotant la table sur laquelle il était assis afin de signaler sa présence à Naruto.

Bien sûr, que le blond ne soit pas dans la même pièce rendait le son moins audible et là était toute la difficulté pour parvenir à déterminer par la suite la provenance du bruit émis.

De là où il était perché, Sasuke vit Naruto s'arrêter pour écouter attentivement, certainement, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres indices sonores.

« Hey dobe. » chuchota le brun pour encore plus narguer son compagnon.

Et en effet, Sasuke put voir les mâchoires de son blond se contracter alors qu'il s'impatientait de ne le trouver. Celui-ci revint dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et Sasuke fit à nouveau un bruit discret. Naruto commença à se rapprocher de nouveau de la table où était assis le brun. Sasuke changea une nouvelle fois d'endroit lorsqu'il estima que le blond commençait à être trop proche de lui. Mais ce fut là son erreur car Naruto se figea, l'ayant entendu.

« T'oserais pas changer de cachette quand tu me vois arriver teme ? » proposa Naruto alors qu'il venait de comprendre la stratégie de son brun mauvais joueur.

Mais encore une fois, le silence seul lui répondit. Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus de se former au coin de sa bouche. Décidément son blond le connaissait bien.

Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de stopper tout mouvement pour essayer de repérer son brun à l'aide des bruits de sa respiration. Sasuke s'en rendit compte trop tard et alors qu'il essayait de ne plus respirer, Naruto fit volte-face et se dirigea rapidement vers la table de la cuisine avant de s'affaler dessus, donc de s'affaler sur Sasuke.

« Trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant l'écharpe de devant ses yeux.

Le brun le vit doucement cligner des paupières alors qu'il se réhabituait à la lumière du jour.

« Mh. Je t'ai laissé gagner sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais trouvé, dit Sasuke de mauvaise foi.

-C'est sûr qu'en trichant c'est plus facile de gagner, rétorqua Naruto.

-Eh on n'a jamais dit qu'on pouvait pas se déplacer non ? » se justifia-t-il.

Le blond lui lança un regard sceptique avant de lui tendre l'écharpe. Sasuke la noua autour de sa tête et commença à compter, toujours assis en tailleur sur la table de la cuisine. Naruto lui s'éloigna juste un peu de la cuisine pour se planter en plein milieu de la pièce centrale de l'endroit où il vivait car il avait une idée machiavélique en tête pour faire tourner son amoureux en bourrique.

Naruto allait se faire un plaisir de se jouer de son amant en utilisant la dernière phrase que celui-ci venait de prononcer.

Sasuke finit de compter jusqu'à trente puis essaya d'écouter autour de lui pour essayer de repérer Naruto. Il n'entendit rien et se décida à avancer. Le blond se décala alors pour se mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce et il laissa échapper un petit rire pour attirer Sasuke à lui. Cela marcha et le brun commença à se diriger vers lui, tombant dans le piège du blond.

Cependant, Naruto changea une nouvelle fois de place, échappant ainsi à la tête chercheuse. Et il continua d'enchaîner les changements de cachette, attirant ensuite Sasuke en faisant différents bruits pour le faire tourner en rond, et pour qu'il ne le trouve jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il voyait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à craquer à force qu'il ne lui échappe, il se dit qu'il allait pouvoir passer à l'attaque final.

Naruto se dirigea alors discrètement vers la porte d'entrée de leur appartement pour l'ouvrir puis la claquer. Il vit alors Sasuke se figer.

« Naruto ? » appela-t-il.

Mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit.

« Dobe ? » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Sans succès encore une fois.

« Putain t'es pas parti quand même ! »

Le blond sourit et se rapprocha de son brun alors que celui-ci essayait de retirer son bandeau de fortune des yeux. Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et vint coller son corps contre le dos de son aimé.

Sasuk se figea puis se détendit aussitôt en soupirant de soulagement quand Naruto passa doucement son nez sur la peau laiteuse de son cou.

« Je t'ai eu ~ » chuchota doucement le blond à l'oreille de l'homme dans ses bras.

Le brun se lova alors contre le torse derrière lui et dit quelque chose qui surprit le blond :

« J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu… »

Le fait que Sasuke avoue une telle chose était incroyable et rare mais Naruto ne s'en plaint pas et défit enfin l'écharpe afin que son amant retrouve la vue. Le brun ne se retourna cependant pas pour autant dans les bras de son homme.

En fait, ils étaient bien comme cela, l'un dans les bras de l'autre face à la vitre, leur laissant ainsi voir la ville en contre-bas envahie par l'eau de la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait décidément plus de tomber.

Naruto déposa quelques baisers sur la peau douce face à lui avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de son brun.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention : il faisait pratiquement nuit.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit Sasuke lever sa main devant lui pour lui faire voir la montre à son poignet. Naruto y lut qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures passé.

« Ah c'est pour ça que je commençais à avoir faim ! s'exclama alors le blond.

-Estomac sur patte. » lui répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto rit doucement et lui mordilla tendrement la peau du cou. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rire comme le traitement que lui faisait le blond le chatouillait.

« On mange quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Bonne question. On mange quoi ?

-Ah non c'est toi qui t'y colles !

-Roh fais chier… » laissa-t-il échapper.

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Décidément, tu te lâches aujourd'hui mon amour ~, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » dit le brun tandis que sa mauvaise foi revenait au galop, bien qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent cependant toujours pas. Ils se dirent pourtant qu'ils devaient aller faire leurs affaires mais ils étaient tous les deux tellement bien à ce moment-là.

Cependant, Sasuke se tourna tout de même soudainement dans les bras de Naruto pour venir passer ses bras autour du cou à la peau plus foncée que la sienne. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds avant de venir poser sa main sur la joue striée de cicatrices en forme de moustaches de chat. Naruto pencha alors sa tête pour accentuer le contact avec la main douce, fermant les yeux sous le geste tendre.

Il sentit ensuite les lèvres de son amoureux sur les siennes. Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement. Tout dans l'instant lui faisait avoir plein de de papillons dans le ventre. Naruto prit le visage en coupe de Sasuke et répondit passionnément au baiser de son amant.

Tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre passa dans cet échange.

Quand ils le rompirent, ils étaient tout émoustillés et essoufflés.

Naruto caressa à son tour les joues de son amant de ses pouces pendant que celui-ci le regardait les yeux brillant d'amour pour lui.

« Naruto, soupira-t-il.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je t'aime. »

Naruto ne laissa rien paraître mais il se dit que décidément, en effet, son amoureux était très loquace aujourd'hui pour montrer autant ses sentiments, bien que se ne soit pour lui déplaire alors qu'une nouvelle nuée de papillons s'envolait dans son ventre.

« Bébé… soupira Naruto, Faut pas me dire ça…

-Je sais, dit Sasuke avec un rire dans la voix.

-Moi aussi je t'aime amour. » répondit le blond avant de couvrir Sasuke de baisers, craquant complètement devant les mots d'amour dit précédemment.

Le brun laissa alors un rire cristallin lui échapper comme Naruto lui baisait tout le visage et le cou. Le blond finit par nicher son nez dans les cheveux de son amant, serrant celui-ci tout contre lui.

« Et maintenant je bouge plus, dit-il.

-Ah non ! râla Sasuke pour la forme.

-Si ! insista le blond en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

-En plus t'es tout transpirant ! rajouta le brun.

-Et bah c'est du sport de t'embêter ! » rit le blond.

Sasuke lui donna alors un coup sur le pectoral droit et Naruto émit un petit cri de douleur, avant de rigoler comme un gamin content de sa blague.

« C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais me laver.

-Voilà c'est ça. Moi je vais faire à manger.

-Merci chéri, fit Naruto en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

-Ouais ouais. »

Le blond rit une nouvelle fois devant l'air sceptique de son amant avant de s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche pour ensuite mettre de l'eau bien chaude. Il soupira de contentement lorsque l'eau ruissela sur sa peau tannée puis il commença à se laver en chantonnant joyeusement.

Quand il ressortit de la douche, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille tandis qu'avec une autre il s'essuyait le visage et les cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la salle de bain dans cette tenue pour se diriger vers la cuisine, faisant un détour de son chemin vers la chambre dans le but de s'habiller.

Quand Sasuke le remarqua, il vit d'abord son regard le déshabiller avant de se détourner de lui pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Naruto ayant tout vu, eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tu vas attraper froid comme ça dobe. » lui dit simplement Sasuke, toujours dos à lui.

Naruto commençait à s'avancer vers son brun quand celui-ci lui fit face pour lui décocher un sacré regard noir qui lui intimait de ne surtout pas tenter de s'approcher de lui et de le mouiller. Le blond rit doucement et rebroussa chemin pour enfin aller se sécher et enfiler des vêtements.

Il mit un jogging un peu près du corps et un sweat qui lui restait de ses années lycée. Il revint ensuite dans la cuisine et il trouva son amoureux en train de servir leurs assiettes.

« C'est déjà prêt ?! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Ah bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » lui répondit Sasuke.

Naruto vint prendre les couverts, deux verres à pied ainsi que la bouteille de vin qui étaient posés sur le comptoir pendant que Sasuke prenait les assiettes pour aller les poser sur la table du salon.

Le dimanche, ils avaient pour habitude de manger devant un film. Ils prenaient le temps de profiter ce qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément le reste de la semaine. Sasuke finit de mettre le couvert pendant que Naruto choisissait le DVD qu'ils allaient regarder ce soir : La Princesse et la Grenouille.

En voyant le boîtier, Sasuke sourit. Ils se connaissaient si bien l'un l'autre.

Naruto mit le DVD dans le lecteur et lança le film avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de son amoureux qui lui servit un verre de vin rouge. Ils mangèrent ainsi tranquillement en voyant les sentiments des deux grenouilles évoluer au fur et à mesure que les minutes du film défilaient. Ils avaient déjà fini de manger lorsqu'une musique de valse retentit.

Naruto eut alors une idée. Il se leva et en même temps que le prince grenouille le faisait dans le film, il proposa à Sasuke de danser. Le brun saisit la main tendue devant lui et se leva à son tour.

Ils se mirent au milieu de la pièce principale de leur appartement, une main de Naruto sur la taille de Sasuke, une main de Sasuke sur l'épaule de Naruto et leurs deux mains restantes étroitement liées.

Et ils valsèrent, leurs corps séparés uniquement par quelques millimètres, au gré de la musique du film retentissant dans l'appartement. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Bleu azur contre noir cobalt. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. Et même lorsque Sasuke prit la parole, cela ne la rompit pas. Il dit en chuchotant :

« Naruto, tu es brillant, généreux et tellement aimant, commença-t-il.

-Sas', qu'est-ce qu' ?

-Chut, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-il avant de reprendre, Je suis heureux avec toi. Tu m'as complètement changé et en mieux. Et ce fabuleux week-end à deux m'a fait réaliser quelque chose… »

Sasuke marqua une pause dans son discours.

Le stress montait en lui. Il en était de même pour Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais ce dont il était sûr était que Sasuke était en train de lui faire avoir les larmes aux yeux avec sa déclaration.

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie, reprit le brun, et je meurs d'envie de te poser une question. »

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto, stoppant la danse, pour venir attraper quelque chose dans sa poche de pantalon. Il en sortit un petit écrin bleu marine alors qu'il posait un genou à terre, faisant s'échapper une larme de l'œil bleu de Naruto, larme qui vint rouler sur la joue tannée.

Sasuke releva la tête en ouvrant le petit boîtier et demanda à Naruto, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

« Naruto Uzumaki. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

FIN

Et bonjour !

Bon alors cet OS m'est venu alors que moi-même je me faisais chier un jour de pluie. Cette idée date d'un peu longtemps mais je tenais absolument à la développer et après quelques jours de galère le voici. Que quelques jours parce que, étrangement, après avoir passé une semaine et demie sans ordinateur, je me suis rendue compte que la méthode à l'ancienne – c'est-à-dire feuille de papier et crayon – me motivait beaucoup plus à écrire ! Donc maintenant je vais faire que comme ça. Peut-être que de cette façon vous aurait des histoires de manière plus régulière !

Bref ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne resterez pas sans réponse )

A très bientôt !

Lisa C.


End file.
